1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a coin processing apparatus and, more particularly, to a coin processing apparatus that determines the authenticity and the type of received coins, holds the coin, which is determined to be an authentic coin, and then sorts and stores it for each type of coin and that further pays the stored coin in response to a coin drawing command.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, with coin processing apparatuses that are used as, for example, a change dispenser, after the authenticity and the type of the coin, dropped through the coin slot, are determined, the coin, which is determined to be an authentic coin, is automatically received, and it is stored in the coin storage that is provided for each type of coin. Furthermore, the coin processing apparatus pays the requested amount of coins, stored in the coin storage, as change to the coin payment port in response to a change payment request from an external device, or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5375425).
However, in the above-described coin processing apparatus, coins are conveyed by a belt that extends between rollers in pair in an endless manner, and therefore there occur conveyance failures, such as a reduction in the conveyance force due to a decrease in the friction force, caused by contamination, or the like, of conveyed coins or an occurrence of tilted rotation of a coin that is rotated on the belt and remains at a certain position.